


Making A House A Home

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering the halls late at night can only lead to trouble.  John wasn’t convinced of that before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A House A Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2009 SGASecret-Santa exchange. My recipient wanted a specific threesome. I confess I discovered the hard way that I _suck_ at threesomes. This? Missed the mark of a true threesome but if I do enough of these exchanges I’m bound to get better.

~*~

John loved the quiet of the deep night on Atlantis. He traded patrols for this haven of silence so often that he was beginning to garner strange looks in the ready room. Fortunately his Marines where too well trained to say anything; the looks were bad enough.

Everyone looked to John to have all the answers, to be strong and in control. It was painful to admit even to himself that he had no ready answers…that he was just as lost and afraid as the others. He rounded a corner in the office tower, heading for the transporter that would let him begin his patrol yet again when Dr. Heightmeyer neatly stepped into his path.

“Major.” She crossed her arms over her chest in a way that said she expected him to stop and talk. Great.

“Doctor.” Two could play that game. “Kind of late for office hours, isn’t it?”

“I need to speak with you about morale.” Not the conversation John wanted at 0100…or ever. After weeks of poor sleep and nightly patrols he didn’t feel qualified to talk about the weather, let alone another problem. Silence seemed his safest response.

“The civilian population is growing restive, John.” He hated it when she called him John. It meant she was serious and he wasn’t getting out of this without some sort of capitulation on his part. “They know we haven’t been able to contact Earth, even with the new ZPM.” John swallowed. That was a big part of what kept him awake at night.

“We need to find some way to assure everyone that they’re relatively safe. And that we can make a home here, on Atlantis.” She turned her most earnest expression on, “They need to feel connected to the here and now, Major. They need to be able to form family bonds and put down roots.”

She shifted over to keep John from sidling past her. “I’m sure you’ll find your men are feeling the same way. They’re just trained to hide it better.”

“Doctor, I don’t know exactly what you expect me to do about this.” John was lousy at _feelings_. He never knew what to do. He ran his hands through his already disheveled hair. “I’m really not any good at this sort of thing. Have you considered Dr. Weir?” 

“You’re the one the people look too, Major. Both civilian and military.” She shifted to the side, indicating he was free to go. For now. “There have to be some steps we could take to make Atlantis feel more like home and less like a military encampment. We need to find them. Give it some thought.”

He slipped past her and tried very hard not to hurry towards the transporter. Military Commanders do not run from tiny little women.

“And Major?” Military Commanders do not groan, either, but he came close.

“Yes, Doctor?” He turned to look back at her. He was struck to see how tired she looked. How worried.

“Get some rest or I’ll be forced to remove you from the duty roster for your own good.” He shot her his best attempt at a charming smile, projecting how perfectly _fine_ he was. She didn’t look like she was buying it. He figured he had to look every bit as tired and worried as she did.

“I’m sure Carson still has a good supply of sedatives, John. Shall I prescribe some for you?”

“You’ve made your point, Doc.” He frowned, “Both of them.”

“Good.”

With a sigh, John continued on his patrol. Awesome. Just what he needed. More pressure. He’d never expected to be “the Man.” He’d spend the majority of his life railing against authority in one way or another. It was a little horrifying to find himself turned into the authority figure he’d chafed under for so long.

He’d avoided making any sweeping changes to the command structure or it’s rules because it had just been easier. There were enough troubles, why buy more? Obviously he’d missed the tension that the doc had picked up on. But what to do about it? Almost on autopilot he turned down another dim, deserted corridor, pondering what changes could be made.

Everyone complained about the food. That was something he actually had the power to change. They’d left Earth with an emergency supply of seeds and saplings, carefully cold stored, to ward off starvation if necessary. The standing orders had been that no Earth-based organisms could be introduced into the ecosystem without explicit permission or dire case of need. He wasn’t even sure if the seeds would “take” here in Pegasus, and they were far from starving, but maybe the chance for some familiar things would help bridge the lonely gap between Earth and Atlantis. Maybe that was need enough.

John was still pondering the implications of that when he realized he’d made too many direction changes without paying attention and was now hopelessly turned around. He refused to call the operations tower for help. He wasn’t about to admit to being lost _again_. He was well aware of the pool Chuck had going on the number of times he needed help finding his way back to familiar territory in one week. He stood still, listening; hoping to pick up some sound that would ground him as to his location. There was something…voices. His hand drifted to the butt of his Beretta as he crept forward.

“We have comfortable rooms, you and I.” That was Zelenka. “We could make use of one.” What the hell?

“Don’t want Sheppard to know. If we met up in your room one of his men would tell him.” Ronon? John slid into the deep shadow of the corner to peer around to see the unlikely pair on the other side. His first sight of them caused an involuntary gasp that he hoped both were too preoccupied to hear.

“The Major is a good man; a fair man.” Radek was perched on the edge of a table in an otherwise empty room, Ronon standing before him. Radek’s breath hitched and he moaned a little as Ronon’s hands drifted up his chest, drawing his uniform along with them. “He would not begrudge our simple pleasure.”

Shocked as he was to find the two in such a clinch, John was hurt that Ronon thought so little of him. He’d thought they understood each other pretty well. True Ronon had only been with them a short while, but what had John done to make him think he’d interfere with his happiness?

“I know that.” Ronon’s stout defense of him made the painful clench in his gut relax. “But he’s got these rules. Rules about who can do this.” Ronon bent his head to nip playfully at Radek‘s earlobe. “Don’t want to put him in a bad spot with his men.”

Radek squirmed into Ronon’s embrace, seeking more pressure against his sensitive ear. “Bad?”

John realized that the tiny window he’d had to announce his presence or to withdraw without unwanted attention had passed. He was going to be stuck here…an unwilling witness to what ever the two of them had planned. He was pretty sure it was going to take a while.

“They have those rules. Stupid rules, but they’re Sheppard’s and he’s my Task Master so I can’t embarrass him by ignoring them in front of his men.” John hadn’t heard Ronon link that many words together since he’d brought him to Atlantis, the meaning of them slowly filtered through to him. Task Master? Is that how Ronon saw their relationship? It was true that Sheppard had put the former runner under his command on the team. Hell, the whole expedition was under his command when need be. Still. It made a sort of sense. Ronon had lost everything and for seven long years had had no one to look to for support and guidance. Someone as young as Ronon would be looking for that safety net now that he’d found a place to stay. He must have been very lonely. It was a painful realization. John was all-too familiar with loneliness.

“They are not the Major’s rules, Ronon.” Radek shifted back, leaning against the wall. “They are the American military’s rules. Most of the military contingent here are American so it seems like everyone must abide by them.” Radek looked up at the taller man, “But that is not so. We are breaking no rules by meeting thus. You would bring him no shame.”

Ronon grunted, clearly unhappy that he wasn’t making himself understood. “He won’t pair with anyone. He’s my Task Master. I’m shaming myself by being so weak that I couldn’t wait!” With an unhappy sigh Ronon reached over to touch Radek’s face, willing him to understand. “On Sateda I would bring you before my Task Master and declare our pairing. He would mark you as part of my unit…a part of me,” he traced his fingers over the tattoo on his neck. “Then everyone would know what we have. No one would question it because my Task Master had made you his responsibility.” Those fingers now traced the down-turned lips of his companion. “I can’t do that here. He has those rules.” Ronon leaned down to gently, gently kiss Radek’s upturned face, “but I want to. I wish I could.”

John was stunned. Elizebeth, even Rodney, had been urging a new set of rules that made better sense for their situation in Pegasus. Heightmeyer wanted changes to improve morale. John had pretty much ignored them just as he’d ignored the rules his entire life. It never occurred to him that others didn’t feel as free as he to disregard what didn’t apply or make sense. It bruised him that it took the naked pain on Ronon’s face to make him see the need the others had so long ago. He promised himself that as soon as he could safely get back to his quarters he’s start working on some needed changes to the military code of conduct.

The sound of clothes rustling reminded him that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Let’s not talk about Sheppard anymore.” Ronon already sounded wrecked. It made John a little jealous. Not that he’d ever thought about either on of them that way…just as well since Ronon would probably reduce him to mush when they sparred next if he had…but to have someone react that way to him…

Ronon was right. He’d abided by the old rules and that made it impossible for him to have any sort of companion. Elizebeth either. It seemed foolish at this moment, with the sight of two very involved companions before him.

“Yes, yes. No talking.” Radek sounded pretty wrecked himself. His hands were busy between their two bodies, drawing shuddering sighs out of Ronon and making John’s cock strain against the fly of his BDUs. “More of that please.”

Ronon’s chuckle covered John’s answering groan – at least he hoped so. Being witness, even an unwilling witness, to the two before him was unbelievably hot. John stepped back as far as he could into the shadows and popped a couple of the buttons on his fly to ease his ache. He pressed his palm against his cock, biting down on his lip to keep silent.

John found himself a little envious of them. He’d never considered a pairing with either one but to have _someone_ … someone to lean into…to trust…to love, because what was happening here was far more than just sex.

But, God…the _sex_.

The sounds that reached him did nothing to ease his arousal. It wasn’t a surprise that Ronon was sensual. He was young, physically perfect – beautiful. Radek was very much a surprise, yet there he was. Assured, patient, gentle. And evidently very skilled if the ragged panting was an indication.

They were close.

So was John.

“Ronon,” gasped Radek. “Ronon, there. Yes. Like that.” Another thrust against one another and then the two stilled.

John hadn’t seen what “there” had been but the results were certainly clear enough. The scent of release was heavy in the air. His own cock pressed a little more eagerly against his restraining palm. There was no way he was jacking off to the tune of his friends’ sex noises. He wasn’t that desperate. His cock seemed to disagree.

The men in question were slowly pulling themselves back together. Whispered words too faint to carry, gentle touches and kissing that made John’s chest ache.

“You will come to my room tomorrow, yes?” Radek’s fingers traced over the tattoo on Ronon’s neck with unbearable tenderness.

“Don’t ask me that.” Ronon growled. The gentle touch of his fingers against Radek’s temple eased the sting of refusal. “Meet me here,” he leaned back to peer into Radek’s eyes, “If you can.”

The passionate kiss seemed to be answer enough. When they finally started back towards the occupied parts of the city John sank to the floor. He’d give them a few minutes to exit the transporters before starting out himself. Give them space so they would remain oblivious to his presence. Give _him_ time to lose the erection that would make walking a problem.

Heightmeyer was right. He was never telling her that. There was really no reason to enforce Earth rules of conduct here. They didn’t even make _sense_ here. This was home. It was time to make plans to ensure that everyone could feel that like he did. He’d have to meet with Heightmeyer again, and Elizebeth. They’d have input that he’d need if he wanted the new rules to work for everyone. He’d check in with Ronon and with Teyla, too. They’d have insights that would be helpful.

John was determined that if he was indeed Ronon’s “Task Master” he’d better understand what that entailed. He didn’t want to let his young charge down any more than he already had by just not noticing what he needed.

And Teyla. She needed to know – he needed to _tell_ her how much she mattered to him not only personally but to the team and to the entire expedition. John knew that their survival at first was largely because of her and the other Athosians. Words came hard to John, but some words needed to be spoken. He wondered if maybe having the Athosians help with the seedlings might help their chances of prospering here in Pegasus. The extra food would certainly be helpful to both the expedition and the settlement. More to think about.

It was shaping up to a lot of work and a lot of future changes. John was sure that his men were not only able to make the needed changes but would welcome the challenge. As soon as he had some working copy for them he’d recruit Bates and Ford to help him with the rest of the squadron.

John was pumped. He’d get started as soon as he got back to his quarters, and he’d get there just as soon as he could walk.


End file.
